Fanfic100
by Alice Ender
Summary: 100 thèmes, 100 drabbles de 1000 mots. HPDM évidemment.
1. Préface

_Préface_

_Ouh le vilain mot. Un mot que je n'ai jamais aimé en tout cas, car il était synonyme de loooongs blablas ennuyants qui occupaient les premières pages des ouvrages que je souhaitais lire. Et que je sautais systématiquement, puisque je n'aimais pas ça._

_Et voilà que pour la deuxième fois de ma vie (la première ayant été un écrit d'invention pour le bac de français), je me retrouve à écrire une préface. Sic._

_Mais c'était plus où moins nécessaire. Parce que je me voyais mal débuter comme ça, de but en blanc, sans rien expliquer de tout ce joyeux bordel qui va suivre. Alors je vais expliquer. Un peu, pas beaucoup, parce que j'ai horreur des préfaces._

_L'idée reprend celle de la communauté Fanart100, communauté LJ qui n'existe plus à présent, mais qui a en quelque sorte survécu sous forme d'une communauté DA. Mais DA, c'est pour les dessins, et moi je veux écrire. Je garde donc les mêmes mots thèmes, mais au lieu de pondre un fanart, je pond un drabble._

_Drabble ? J'ai dit drabble ? Quesaco ? Demandons à notre ami Wiki (qui n'a pas la connaissance absolue mais qui est bien pratique tout de même)._

_Wiki dit : Le Drabble est un travail extrêmement court de fiction littéraire contenant exactement cent mots en longueur, bien que le terme soit souvent utilisé pour indiquer une histoire courte de moins de 1 000 mots._

_100 drabbles de 100 mots… Vous voyez un peu le sex-appeal de cette idée ? Le défi qu'elle propose se pavanait devait moi, me faisant miroiter mille euh… cent possibilités._

_Mais comme toutes les chouettes idées elle avait aussi un gros défaut. 100 mots c'est bien, mais c'est aussi affreusement court. Tellement court que je ne suis pas sûre que ffnet l'accepte (1 à 2 lignes de fic, c'est proscrit, et je crois que ça vaut aussi jusqu'à 5 lignes… ). Mais on reste sur sa faim en 5 lignes. On a entamé l'apéritif, et notre ventre grogne de dépit en attendant le repas qu'il n'aura jamais. On ne se nourrit pas de tucs, alors au lieu de l'apéritif, je passe à l'entrée._

_Tout ça pour dire que je vais faire des drabbles de 1000 mots. Tout ronds. Ni plus ni moins, enfin je vais essayer en tout cas._

_Ci-dessous, les 100 mots qui serviront de thèmes à mes fics. Les thèmes seront tirés au sort, pour éviter de ne pas publier longtemps à cause d'un blocage._

_[EDIT : J'ai trouvé la signification de Spade : il s'agit de pique (comme la couleur de carte) qui devient donc logique dans la suite Coeur, Carreau, Trèfle (Club), Pique (Spade)]_

_Débuts ____________ Milieux ____________ Fins ____________ Intérieurs______________ Extérieurs_

_Heures ___________Jours _____________Semaines_________ Mois____________ Années_

_Rouge__ ___________ __Orange ___________Jaune____________ Vert_____________ Bleu_

_Violet_____________Marron ___________Noir ______________Blanc ____________Incolore_

_Amis_____________Ennemis__________ Amants___________ Famille___________ Étrangers_

_Camarades_________Parents__________ Enfants ___________Naissance_________ Mort_

_Aube______________Crépuscule________ Trop _____________Pas assez _________Sixième sens_

_Odorat____________Ouïe _____________Toucher __________Goût ______________Vue_

_Formes___________Triangle __________Carré____________ Cercle_____________ Lune _

_Etoile____________Cœur ____________Carreau__________ Trèfle ______________Pique_

_Eau_____________Feu ______________Terre ____________Air_______________ Esprit _

_Petit déjeuné______Déjeuner__________ Dîner____________ Nourriture _________Boisson_

_Hiver____________Printemps _________Été ______________Automne__________ Éphémère _

_Pluie_____________Neige ____________Éclairs____________ Tonnerre __________Orage_

_Cassé____________Réparé___________ Lumière__________ Ténèbres ___________Ombre_

_Qui ?____________Quoi ? ____________Où ? ______________Quand ?_________________Pourquoi ?_

_Comment ?__________Si ________________Et _________________Il _______________Elle_

_Choix ____________Vie ______________École _______________Travail _______________Maison_

_Anniversaire_______ Noël_____________ Thanksgiving _________Fête nationale ________Nouvel an_

* * *

_Si vous avez bien compté (nooon je plaisante, vous allez pas compter ^^") vous verrez qu'il reste 5 thèmes non définis. Ils sont censés être "libres". Si vous avez des idées à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, parce que je sèche lamentablement là-dessus…_

_[Edit : Une coquille s'était glissée dans mes thèmes, c'est réparé maintenant ^^, Merci à __Aethelthryn de me l'avoir signalé !__]  
_

_Dernières précisions !_

_Le disclaimer est là une bonne fois pour toute, je ne le répèterais pas à chaque drabble. Les mots thèmes serviront de titre de chapitre dans le menu déroulant, et les prochains chapitres ne contiendront plus de blabla ou autre._

_[Edit : Les commentaires par rapport à certains chapitres, s'il y en a, seront sur LJ finalement (Lien Homepage sur mon profil)]  
_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling, et les thèmes des drabbles à la communauté Fanart100.**_

_**Cette fic est une HPDM, donc homophobes s'abstenir.**_

_**Le rating M est justifié par la présence de lemons dans certains drabbles, qui seront signalé par un (L) dans le titre.**_

_A dans un clic pour le premier drabble, et bonne lecture !_


	2. Débuts

Le début de quelque chose a toujours un petit côté excitant, et inédit. Parce que rien ne se ressemble, tout est toujours différent.

Chaque nouveau début vous donne l'impression de partir à l'aventure, vers des terres inconnues. Pas de carte, pas de boussole. Juste votre instinct pour pouvoir explorer tout ce nouveau monde. Vous vous faites vos propres repères, vous établissez vos propres règles. Vous avez l'impression qu'avec de la bonne volonté, de la patience et de la chance vous parviendrez à dompter ce nouvel univers, à le comprendre pour mieux vous y adapter.

C'était certainement pour tout cela que Draco aimait autant les débuts de relations. Approche, séduction, préliminaires et ce qui s'en suit, puis au revoir la compagnie. Il ne couchait jamais deux fois avec la même personne, parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait le début. Ce qu'il nommait « la chasse ».

Parce que c'était ça au fond, cette aventure qu'il aimait vivre à chaque fois. Une chasse aux relations.

Relations aussi nombreuses qu'éphémères. Il était ce qu'on appelait communément un coureur de jupons. Quoique que courir les caleçons ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Cela ne faisait que multiplier le nombre de proies potentielles et donc le nombre de débuts. Tout à son avantage donc.

On le haïssait pour ce comportement, mais curieusement il trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour rentrer dans son jeu... Au fil du temps, il avait réussi à déterminer deux catégories de personnes : celles qui ne cherchaient qu'une passade, et ne se voyaient absolument pas dans une relation sérieuse, et celles qui pensaient pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis.

Mais malgré tous les efforts de cette deuxième catégorie, il restait sans attaches, multipliant les débuts, sans le moindre scrupule. C'était son plaisir, sa règle, et il s'y tenait avec la détermination de celui qui croit en quelque chose.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'exception. Pas celle qui l'empêchait de commencer ses avances, le rejetant avant toute chose. Non, ça il en avait l'habitude, et si parfois il insistait quelque peu, il abandonnait dès qu'il était clair qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

Son exception, qui ne l'avait pas laissée avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose après le « début ». Il avait été floué sur la marchandise, on l'avait roulé dans la farine. Et ce n'était pas admissible pour un Malfoy.

Il voulait son début, un début digne de ce nom.

Avec des œillades timides dans les couloirs.

Quelques effleurements en se croisant.

Quelques mots susurrés à l'oreille pour faire rougir l'autre d'embarras.

Il voulait des baisers volés, des têtes décoiffées par une séance d'embrassade un peu plus passionnée.

Des mains qui se tenaient, se balançant au rythme de leurs pas, en toute discrétion.

Il voulait chercher le regard de l'autre à chaque moment. Il voulait qu'on le cherche du regard à tout moment.

Puis après la première période de flirt, les caresses un peu plus osées. Les premiers pas vers la fin du début.

Draco voulait une nuit mémorable, avec un corps allongé sous lui, frémissant. Brûlant de désir et d'impatience, parce que toutes ces petites choses de la traque auraient émoustillé leurs désirs. Il voulait explorer chaque centimètre carré de ce nouveau territoire, le marquer comme sien, légèrement d'abord, comme la caresse d'une plume. Délicat et aérien. Il voulait se laisser emporter par le crescendo de la passion, fort, chaud. Il voulait voir le désir obscurcir les yeux de sa proie, jusqu'au moment final, où enfin, il la possèderait. Jusqu'à cette fin, où il aurait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait, jusqu'à cette clôture au gout de bouquet final.

L'apothéose.

C'était ce qu'il voulait.

A la place, il avait eu un début digne d'une exception.

Avec des œillades chargées de haine dans les couloirs.

Quelques coups d'épaule abruptes en se croisant.

Quelques insultes susurrées à l'oreille, pour faire blêmir l'autre de rage.

Il avait eu des lèvres fendues, des têtes décoiffées par des séances de provocation un peu plus passionnées.

Des mains agrippées aux cols des chemises, maintenant l'autre tout près.

Il avait cherché son regard à chaque moment. On l'avait surveillé, épié à tout moment.

Puis après une première période de coups bas, des bagarres plus franches. Les premiers pas vers la fin du début.

Draco avait eu une nuit mémorable, avec un corps allongé sous lui, frémissant. Brûlant de fureur contenue et d'impatience, parce que toutes ces petites provocations avaient émoustillé leur haine. Il avait exploré chaque centimètre de ce nouveau territoire, le frappant, le blessant, avec violence d'abord, exprimant tout ce qu'il avait contenu si longtemps. Fort, et douloureux. Il s'était laissé emporter par le decrescendo de sa pulsion, se faisant plus doux, plus caressant. Il avait vu les yeux de sa Némésis changer de voile, passant de celui, vert, de la rage, au sombre du désir. Il avait perdu le contrôle de tout, il avait tout cédé, laissant l'autre explorer son corps, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de sensation auquel il ne comprenait plus rien. Jusqu'au moment final, où enfin, l'autre l'avait possédé. Jusqu'à cette fin, où il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir désiré, jusqu'à cette clôture au gout de bouquet final.

L'apothéose.

Ce début-là n'avait pas eu la même saveur que les autres. Pourtant, c'était celui qui avait le plus marqué son esprit, laissant en lui une trace plus indélébile que la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Tellement, que toutes ces chasses, ces traques, ces explorations qu'il avait menées auparavant lui semblaient fades.

Ternes.

Sans saveur.

Des saveurs, il n'en voulait qu'une. Celle des lèvres de sa Némésis.

Et alors, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait mis un terme à sa succession de petits débuts, pour en commencer un plus grand. Un cap était franchi, mais un Malfoy n'est pas naïf. Il savait qu'il devrait faire beaucoup, changer beaucoup pour que l'autre accepte le changement de situation.

Pas de carte, pas de boussole. Juste son instinct pour explorer ce nouveau monde, cette Terra presque Incognita.

Alias Harry Potter, le Survivant.


	3. Rouge

« Il en est hors de question, moi vivant, jamais on ne verra cette couleur ignoble dans notre chambre !

-Ignoble ? Tu ne la trouvais pas si ignoble quand tu venais me rejoindre en douce à Poudlard !

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais je pouvais bien le tolérer pour quelques fois. Là ce n'est pas pareil, vraiment. Cette couleur n'a rien à faire dans cette pièce.

-J'ai bien accepté que les rideaux soient argent, et le papier peint vert, pourquoi tu refuses un dessus de lit rouge ?

-Premièrement Potter, parce que ça jurerait horriblement avec le reste, que j'ai passé DES HEURES à harmoniser, sans ton aide d'ailleurs, quand on a emménagé ici…

-Tu ne voulais pas que …

-Deuxièmement Potter, quand on n'a aucun sens de l'esthétisme... Tais-toi ! Tu n'as AUCUN sens de l'esthétisme, même Hermione s'habille mieux que toi, c'est dire ! Je disais, quand on n'a pas de goût, on ne décore pas, point.

-J'ai du goût ! Il est juste …

-Troisièmement, le rouge est une couleur énervante. On n'a pas idée de choisir ça pour une chambre à COUCHER quand même ! Un salon, une cuisine, selon la teinte ça peut être très beau. Mais PAS dans une chambre, nom d'un serpent à plumes !

-Le rouge ? Énervant ? Si c'était le cas ça se saurait ! Et notre dortoir n'aurait pas écopé de tant de retenues pour retards matinaux !

-Écoute, Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, le rouge, c'est une couleur violente. Ca excite inutilement les nerfs, et…

-À mon avis ça n'excite pas que les nerfs… Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas envie d'une belle chambre rouge ? La couleur de l'amour, de la passion…

-Ridicule Potter. Une chambre rouge n'influence en rien sur les performances sexuelles, quelles qu'elles soient ! Si c'était le cas, toutes les chambres du monde seraient rouges !

-Tu es jaloux, hein ? Juste parce que nous, Gryffondors, avons compris tout l'intérêt d'avoir cette merveilleuse couleur autour de nous…

-Mais oui. Je suis jaloux parce que vous aviez un dortoir rouge, prétendument efficace pour booster vos performances au lit… Premio, nous, les Serpentards n'avons pas besoin d'artifices pour être des dieux au lit. Et secundo, nous ne sommes pas des pervers, contrairement à votre cher Goddric Gryffondor, qui a choisi lui-même les couleurs de sa maison…

-Tu insinues que je ne suis pas bon ?

-Oh, ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain-là, Potter, ça ne marchera pas. Un dessus de lit rouge n'a rien à faire dans une chambre verte et argent !

-On n'a qu'à changer la tapisserie alors, et les rideaux ! Je les verrais bien d'un bel or ancien…

-Changer la décoration de cette chambre ? Que j'ai passé DES HEURES à…

-Tu te répètes, Malefoy, change de disque… Et ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau, ça ne te vas vraiment pas…

-…

-Bon, qui ne dit mot consent, j'en déduis donc que je peux commander ce dessus de lit ?

-Je ne dormirais pas dans une chambre contenant du rouge.

-Oh allez, arrête de faire ta midinette, ce n'est pas si terrible le rouge, regarde…

-POTTER ! REMETS LES COULEURS DE CETTE CHAMBRE COMME ELLES ETAIENT OU JE TE JURE QUE JE M'EN VAIS !

-Regarde comme ça peut être beau du rouge ! C'est quand même plus chaud que ton ve… Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Hein ? Mais tu…

-Je t'ai prévenu : c'est moi ou ce dessus de lit. Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux, alors je me TIRE !

-Mais Draco… je plaisantais, regarde, j'ai remis la chambre comme avant… Draco !

-Lâche-moi.

-Écoute je suis désolé…

-LACHE MOI !

-Draco… Tu ne trouves pas ta réaction un poil excessive ? Ce n'était qu'un peu de rouge après tout, ce…

-Potter, tu as été prévenu, tu as voulu jouer avec le feu et tu t'es brûlé. Maintenant, tu assumes. Va acheter ton dessus de lit rouge ridicule. J'espère que ta main droite n'aura pas oublié comment faire, ce serait dommage de gâcher les effets d'une si belle couleur sur ton organisme. Sur ce, je m'en vais.

-Draco, attends, Dray ! _Collaporta_ !

-Qu'est-ce… Ouvre cette porte, Potter, tout de suite !

-Non, tu vas d'abord m'écouter ! Je suis…

-Harry James Potter, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans l'instant je…

-Tu ne vas rien faire, ta baguette est dans le salon. Écoute, je suis désolé, Dray. C'est ridicule de se disputer pour la couleur d'un dessus de lit, non ?

-…

-Je veux dire, ce n'est pas important…

-Si tu essaie de me faire comprendre que c'est futile et que sa couleur importe peu, je …

-Dray, j'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit bleu, rose ou jaune à pois fuchsia ! Je ne veux pas de dispute pour une histoire de dessus de lit ! Je tiens trop à toi pour ça !

-Tu tiens à moi comment ?

-Beaucoup. Énormément. Tous les dessus de lits rouges du monde ne sauraient me faire changer d'avis.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Allez, viens là, on oublie cette histoire, d'accord ?

-Hmm… C'est que tu m'as vraiment énervé avec cette histoire de chambre rouge…

-Dray ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

-Et puis, tu as attisé ma curiosité avec cette histoire de rouge… Je m'en voudrais de juger trop hâtivement…

-Comment ça ?

-C'est bien toi qui m'a appris à ne pas juger sur les apparences ?

-Oui mais… Je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Eh bien je vais mettre tes conseils en pratique. Tu disais donc que le rouge avait un effet excitant sur certaines parties de nos corps ?

-Ca, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis. Il y a plusieurs spécialistes qui s'accordent à dire que… Mmmph !

-Moins de blabla et plus d'action Potter. Et si tu me prouvais ce que tu avances ? »


	4. Pluie L

Il y a parfois des choses que l'on aime, et que l'on déteste à la fois. On en a envie, tout en ayant horreur. Un paradoxe ambulant.

Pour Harry, c'était la pluie.

La pluie était détestable de bien des façons. Ça vous trempe jusqu'aux os, c'est froid, et désagréable. Ça peut s'infiltrer partout, et ruine tout sur son passage. Une vraie calamité.

À Poudlard, c'était synonyme d'après-midi longues et ennuyeuse à faire ses devoirs en compagnie d'Hermione, parce qu'il était impossible d'aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch… Allez essayer de voler quand le ciel écossais se déverse sur votre tête en vous donnant davantage l'impression d'évoluer dans le Lac que dans les airs !

Et plus tard, il avait découvert que les Maîtres Aurors appréciaient particulièrement de voir leurs jeunes élèves faire un parcours sportif sous une averse. « Pour vous économiser le temps de la douche ! » Ajoutaient-ils en ricanant, contents d'eux-mêmes. Harry les soupçonnait de reproduire ce que eux-mêmes avaient subi, sous couvert d'endurcir les jeunes recrues. Y'avait pas de raisons qu'ils y échappent, n'est-ce pas ? Un entraînement ne semblait efficace que s'il se déroulait sous des trombes d'eau…

Et puis, les jours de pluie, Draco refusait de sortir de chez lui. C'était mauvais pour sa chevelure parfaite. Alors il ne venait pas lui rendre visite, et Harry, épuisé par sa journée, n'avait plus la force de traverser tout Londres pour aller le retrouver. Il supportait la télévision pendant de longues heures, avant d'aller se coucher seul, et mélancolique.

Enfin ça ne valait vraiment que pour la période où ils habitaient deux appartements séparés, « Parce que, Potter, je suis incapable de travailler correctement quand tu traînes dans mes pattes ». Les études avant tout, et impossible de déroger à cette règle sacrée quand votre meilleure amie se faisait un devoir de vous la faire appliquer, de gré ou de force…

Tout cela faisait qu'Harry détestait la pluie.

Mais paradoxalement, il adorait ce temps. Enfin, il s'était mis à l'aimer…

Quand une averse le surprenait, le forçant à rentrer chez lui trempé comme une soupe, les lunettes embuées et ses cheveux exceptionnellement plaqués sur sa tête. Un véritable miracle quand on connaissait sa fougue capillaire… Il était contraint de sonner, après avoir renoncé à chercher ses clés dans des poches qui adhéraient sur elles même à cause de l'eau, sa vision restreinte par des verres parsemées de gouttelettes de pluie. Puis il fallait attendre, jusqu'à percevoir le bruit caractéristique des pas de son amant…

Quand Draco le voyait dégoulinant d'eau, la mine piteuse, ses joues colorées par sa course jusqu'à la maison, en train de le fixer par-dessus ses lunettes. Le blond pestait généralement, maudissant sa cervelle de Gryffondor qui l'empêchait de réfléchir suffisamment pour emporter un parapluie quand il menaçait de pleuvoir. Puis il l'entraînait à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain, territoire carrelé et neutre. Hors de question d'abîmer le magnifique tapis de l'entrée…

Quand Draco entreprenait de le déshabiller parce qu'il refusait de le faire lui-même, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il lui ôtait doucement ses lunettes, lui annonçant toujours où il les posait pour qu'il puisse les retrouver plus tard. Le Serpentard n'était pas dupe, mais ça lui plaisait de jouer le jeu, alors il finissait par enlever ses propres vêtements, pour le rejoindre sous une douche brûlante. Il faisait semblant d'être agacé, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient ce qui allait suivre…

Quand les mains du Serpentard, pleines de gel douche parfumé parcouraient son corps, s'attardant à certains endroits, caressant, pinçant la peau halée. Puis la bouche chaude se posait à son tour dans son cou, pour le parsemer d'une multitude de baisers, aériens et mouillés. Il avait l'impression que son ventre était plein de papillons, qui agitaient doucement les ailes, lui arrachant frissons et gémissements. Il fermait alors les yeux, pour se concentrer sur toutes ces sensations qui l'enivraient peu à peu… l'eau, l'odeur fruitée du gel, les mains qui l'exploraient, s'aventurant chaque fois un peu plus bas…

Quand soudain, une main blanche venait saisir son membre à moitié raidi par le plaisir, pour imprimer de lents va-et-vient, le torturant par son rythme lent et régulier. Et une langue mutine venait s'égarer sur son torse, se frayant un chemin parmi les gouttes d'eau pour venir jouer avec ses mamelons, réveillant un peu plus les papillons dans son ventre. Le blond le faisait languir, se délectant de son impatience, lui faisant comprendre que malgré le fait qu'il ait cédé à son caprice informulé, il décidait quand même de ce qu'il voulait faire, en digne Malfoy…

Quand des lèvres brûlantes remplaçaient la main, qui allait s'égarer ailleurs sur sa peau, et qu'il était obligé de s'appuyer contre le carrelage encore froid de la douche, ses jambes ne le soutenant que difficilement…

Quand le bout d'une langue venait le titiller, traçant des motifs inconnus sur la peau fine, jouant avec le gland. Il n'était alors plus que passion et tremblements, frissons et gémissements, le tourbillon de sensations menaçant de l'emporter à chaque instant...

Quand les mouvements de la bouche se faisaient enfin plus rapides, plus amples, embrasant davantage les papillons de son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais les retenir davantage…

Quand ces derniers s'envolaient enfin, libérés dans un dernier cri, le consumant entièrement pour le laisser pantelant, glissant contre la paroi de la douche, réellement incapable d'agir cette fois…

Quand Draco le prenait dans ses bras, et terminait de les laver tous les deux, pour le faire sortir dans un univers empli de brouillard.

Quand il l'enveloppait tendrement dans une grande serviette, et qu'il l'entraînait vers leur chambre, à l'abri des couettes épaisses, dans leur monde à eux.

Quand, confortablement installé dans les bras de son amant, les seuls bruits que le brun percevait étaient ceux de leurs respirations, mêlés au doux martèlement des gouttes d'eau sur la vitre.

Il était bien, au chaud et à l'abri.

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry aimait la pluie.


End file.
